


August 28th

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: The morning after birthday sex.





	August 28th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).

Peter wakes up first, wrapped in Tony’s arms. Tony looks so beautiful and peaceful when he sleeps. His gorgeous lashes fan against his cheeks and his face is relaxed. He looks like how he did the first time Peter ever saw him when he was young. Carefree and no stress. Now, his brow is furrowed and his eyes have bags from lack of sleep. In private, anyway. In public, he hides them. Peter sighs. If it weren’t for his powers he would be the same way.

The more Peter looks at him, the more things he notices about him. The barely- there scars on his cheek bones, the slight hump in his nose from the amount of breaks it’s been through. And oh. Oh. The white hairs that are starting to dot his temples and beard. Fuck.

Peter can feel his cock begin to harden against Tony. He immediately jumps out of the bed, waking Tony up in the process.   
“Huh? Kid, what’s wrong?”

Peter’s cheeks burn with embarrassment, and his hands fly to cover his growing erection.   
“Nothing! Nothing.”  
“It doesn’t look like nothing to me.”  
Peter turns and even deeper shade of red.   
“I uh-“  
“Do you need help with that?”  
“I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to I can do it myself-“  
“Peter. I fucked you in the ass last night. I think I can help you get off.”

Peter nods.   
“Right. That happened.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No! No, I just got caught up in the moment just now-“  
“You’re rambling again. Come here and let me help you.”

Peter gets back onto the bed.   
“Now why don’t you tell me what’s got you so hot?”  
Peter hides his face in mortification.   
“C’mon, babe, you can tell me. I won’t be offended.”  
“You’ve got white hairs.”  
“Yeah, that tends to happen with age. What about them?”  
“It’s really fucking hot. Makes me wanna call you daddy.”  
“Does it now?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well, what do you want to do to daddy?”  
Peter flushes.   
“It’s ok, baby. You don’t have to be shy. We can do whatever you want. I can fuck you again, you can fuck me-“  
“I want to fuck you.”  
“Do you now?”  
Peter nods.   
“I think that can be arranged.”

“C’mere, angel. Jerk yourself for me while I prep myself.”  
Peter watches intently as Tony lubes up his middle finger and eases it in with a hiss.   
“It’s been a while.”

Peter fists his cock as he watches Tony prep himself. The squelch of Tony’s fingers pushing in and out, along with the faces and noises that he’s making, make Peter’s cock ache with need.

Tony can feel his hole flutter when he removes his fingers. He desperately needs something to fill him to take away the low ache in his gut.

“Alright, Pete, I think I’m ready. Come stick it in.”  
Peter grabs the lube to slick up his cock before lining up.   
“Mr. Stark, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t, kid. I can take it. Try to go slow at first so I can get used to it.”

Peter lines up and starts to press in, moaning as Tony’s hole envelopes the head of his cock.   
“There you go, baby. Just slide the rest in. Nice and easy. Ohh, you feel so good in me.”

Tony’s hole seems to pull him in until he bottoms out. It’s warm and wet and tight around his cock, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted or needed. 

Heaven exists in Tony Stark’s ass.

Tony pulls him in for a kiss as he adjusts to the stretch of Peter’s cock inside him. He nips at Peter’s bottom lip. Peter gasps, and Tony slides his tongue into Peter’s mouth. The kiss is sloppy; Peter’s never been kissed like this. He tries to do what he’s seen on TV. Tony pulls back.   
“Stop thinking. Do what feels nice and kiss me.”

Peter grips Tony’s hair and goes back in, taking Tony’s kiss swollen lips between his teeth. He nibbles at his lips for a bit before sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth hesitantly. He brushes their tongues together, moaning into Tony’s mouth at the sensation of their tongues pushing against each other.   
“Good. Now start moving.”

And what’s he supposed to do? Say no? So he starts moving his hips, attempting to move the same way Tony did last night. He remembers his good it felt when Tony’s cock brushed over his prostate, and set out on finding Tony’s. He listens to Tony’s gasps as he makes exploratory thrusts until-  
“Oh god, Peter, there! Please, more. I need it.”

Tony’s pleas urge him on. His entire body shutters every time Peter’s cock drags over his prostate. Peter holds his hands above his head as he pounds into him, nibbling and sucking at his neck. Beads of sweat roll down his back as he fucks into Tony’s hole. His muscles burn with exertion, but he can’t bring himself to stop. Not until he’s cum. Not until Tony’s cum. The look of ecstasy on his face and the dampness of his hair give Peter a reason to keep going. He wants to- no, needs to- see the look on Tony’s face when he cums on his cock. From his cock. 

Peter kisses Tony, letting go of his hands in favor of cupping his face. Tony’s legs wrap around him, and his hands settle on his ass, urging him to go deeper. Peter can feel Tony getting tighter and tighter around him as he gets closer. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Pete, I’m so close. Please, I need to cum.”  
God, it makes Peter’s dick twitch hearing The Tony Stark begging for him. And it makes him fuck Tony harder. Peter drills into Tony, now determined more than ever to make him cum. The tightness around his cock makes him want this to last forever, but the look of desperation on Tony’s face outweighs his wants. He needs Tony to cum. 

“Cum for me, Tony. You can do it. Cum on my cock.”

Tony howls when he cums, painting both his and Peter’s chests with streaks of cum. His ass clenches down in Peter, making him scream and cum inside Tony. He fucks them through it, coming to a slow stop when they both stop shaking from the force of their orgasms. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling out and flopping down next to him. 

“Jesus Christ. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard from getting fucked. You did so good, Pete.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony. Or daddy. Whichever you prefer.”

Peter laughs. 

“Ok.”

They lay there next to each other for a while as they cool down. The sweat on their skin begins to dry, and Tony can feel the cum dripping out of his ass. 

“C’mon, kid, let’s go shower.”

“Call me Peter. Or baby. Whichever you prefer.”

Tony laughs and haules them both off to shower.


End file.
